


Doorways Home/长路归家

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切完事儿之后，Sam和Dean给自己放了一个简短的假期。Dean提议他们应该去游乐园转转。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorways Home/长路归家

**Author's Note:**

> 甜。

  
      

 

      十月的某一天，他们驱车去了马萨诸塞州，而起因不过是Sam赌输了一场愚蠢的、在Dean喝醉了酒之后发起的比赛，因此丢掉了对于假期的决定权。虽然他和Dean知道另一场可怕的麻烦冒出来之前他们还会有很多假期，可是耶稣基督，按照Dean的意见来？那会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。在他看见Dean兴冲冲地指向地图上的一个地方——一个他妈的游乐园的时候，Sam更肯定这个猜想了。他痛恨游乐园，一直都是，可Dean却好像很喜欢那种地方。

      事实证明Sam所想的就是正确的，他几乎可以预见到这个地方能带给他和Dean什么后果，那就是他哥哥无疑会利用这个可怕的地方的一切东西来搞恶作剧。Dean热衷于这个，就像他热衷于魔法手指一样，这是为数不多几个Sam可以肯定是因为Dean哪根神经出了问题才导致的下场。

      他们穿过了大半个场地去那个让Dean“想想就兴奋不已”的地方（Sam为此感到深深的不安）——最后发现是整个游乐园里最高的过山车。那个下坡光是看着Sam就觉得他的胃被倒了过来。

      “Dean，你不是要......”

      “Aww，来嘛，Samantha，你连狼人都杀过的。”Dean大声地说道，引来了一些怪异的注视。Sam咽了咽口水：“Dean，不行，我会吐在那上面的——别笑了！”他警告道，那些正体验着飞速急冲向下的游客们的尖叫让他的汗毛倒竖，“我们就不能……？”他绝望地问道，而Dean已经拉着他走进了入口。

      当安全带绕过他的肚子紧紧将他束缚在座椅上的时候，Sam头晕目眩地希望他能够在另一个州猎杀吸血鬼。

      “如果我死在这上面，Dean，”他无力地说道，“我会恨你一辈子的。”

      “哦，得了吧。”Dean的声音淹没在一阵愉悦的笑声里，“你爱我。”

      Sam惊奇地、下意识地睁大了眼睛。他还没来得及消化这句话，包括这句话由Dean口中说出来时所代表的意义，过山车已经缓缓地开动了。

      “我的天啊。”Sam发出一声呻吟，向后靠去，手指紧紧地抓住了身前的扶手。他向旁边看去，阳光将Dean的侧脸镀成了金色，树林与湖泊全部倾斜了过来。Sam非常不情愿承认他的紧张，可是当他们经过那个最高点，即将向下冲去的时候——哦上帝啊，Sam所能做的就是竭力把自己贴向座椅，或者贴向Dean，随便哪个，他已经管不了那么多了。他希望自己能够长在椅子上。

      对于接下来一整段长长的飞速冲刺、上升或是回旋，Sam并没有多少记忆。他不确定自己是否有叫出声过，但他可以肯定他马上就要吐了。他从车厢里迈出那两条仍然惊魂未定的长腿，感觉地面都在旋转。他现在需要找个垃圾桶，然后狠狠揍Dean一顿。

      而事实上Dean晕得比他更厉害，在入口处撞上了一个他以为是墙，实际上是一个看上去有三百磅重的女人。Sam靠着墙站了一会儿，最终也没有吐出来，只是有点麻木——实际上，有点吓呆了似的揉着自己的头发。

      “你想给自己编个辫子吗，Sammy？”Dean咕哝着，趔趄了一下然后扑到了Sam身上。他们勉强走到了一个Cooling Station，靠着那附近的栏杆坐了下来，好缓一缓头重脚轻的眩晕感。Dean用一种类似大型犬的姿势把头搁在Sam腿上，模糊地说着一些听不清的句子，看上去像是喝醉了酒。

      等到第三次他因为身高被误认为是可以免费合影一张的那种玩偶的时候，Sam觉得在这个地方再呆一分钟都是煎熬。而当Dean笑嘻嘻地试图给他戴上个滑稽的蝙蝠侠披风，并说：“别装作你不喜欢这儿，Sammy”的时候，Sam觉得他很有可能下一秒就要一拳揍到Dean脸上去了。

      “Dean，把那东西放下。”

      “Aww，想让我把你打扮成个小公主吗，Sammy？”Dean笑了，他得意地挑起眉，眼睛里却充满久远的怀念与宠爱，“我一直以为我会有个妹妹的，我以前经常问妈妈，我的小妹妹会是什么样子？会像橱窗里的洋娃娃那样可爱吗？”Sam瞪大眼睛，恼火地盯着他：“Dean，够了。”

      “…我一直希望我能有个卷头发穿裙子的妹妹，然后我要把她打扮得漂漂亮亮的......”

      “Dean！”Sam打断了他越来越离谱的想象，感觉每一根头发都因此起了鸡皮疙瘩，“你太恶心了。”

      “不过后来，嗯，我有了个小弟弟，虽然没法穿裙子给我看了，但是也有卷发。”Dean说着伸手在Sam松软的头发里揉了揉，Sam瞪大了眼睛，但是没有躲开，“而且也很可爱。”

      他补上这句话，而Sam看上去都快要原地爆炸了。而他愚蠢、愚蠢的哥哥因此爆发出一阵大笑。

      “你这个混蛋。”Sam说道，感到一阵难堪的羞涩涌上心头，而他差不多已经有二十年没有过这种感觉了。“你再不把手拿出来，我明天就去把头发全剪掉。”

      “是的，然后Cas可以照着你的样子做一个雕像摆在他天堂的房间里。”

      Dean笑得更大声了，他的绿眼睛里倒映出他那高挑的、消瘦的、笨拙的弟弟，填满了他的整个世界。有那么几秒钟，Sam几乎以为Dean就要扑过来吻他了。

      他跟着Dean又去了几家商店，无一不是被尖叫的男生和女生填满着的，Sam觉得无比尴尬。

      “天啊，Dean，说真的？”Sam呻吟起来，他觉得自己的头发都要掉光了，一个穿着粉红色裙子的小姑娘尖叫着“GUMMY BEAR！”从他的腿旁边像一朵棉花糖一样冲了进去，把他撞得一个踉跄。Sam用手捂住了脸。

      伸手忽然有人伸手拍了他一下，Sam立刻转过身去，准备把这一席话摔到他哥哥脸上：“Dean，你要为这一切负责。我被一群蹦蹦跳跳的长耳朵大野兔包围了——Jesus Christ！”他忽然意识到面前并没有人，紧接着，随着一个冰凉滑腻的东西贴上了他后颈温热的皮肤，并且试图钻进他的衣领里的时候，Sam没有意识到自己尖叫了出来。

      “Dean！”

      他根本不需要多花一秒钟来思考谁是罪魁祸首。Dean像是从地底下冒出来的一样，挥舞着手里那个黏糊糊的橙色的东西——一只软乎乎的玩具毛毛虫，咧着贴歪了的眼睛和嘴，看上去也在嘲笑他。而他哥哥笑得几乎直不起腰。Sam仍然惊魂未定，但他的怒火已经要掀翻房顶了：“我要杀了你。”

      Dean根本没费心思理他，照他那个笑法，他大概要不了多久就会笑断几条肠子。Sam咒骂着，直到Dean恢复了一点理智冲上来捂住他的嘴以防他们俩被店主扔出去。然后Dean绕到一根柱子后面，继续刚刚疯狂的、毫无章法的大笑（“你知道你刚刚那个表情吗Sammy？”）。Sam盯着他，怒火渐渐消弭，他好像忽然间意识到Dean已经有多久没这么高兴地笑过了，自从恶魔和天使充满了他们的噩梦之后。

      “你这愚蠢的混蛋。”Sam软绵绵地指控道，感觉到冰冷的水珠凉飕飕地顺着脊柱滑下，而他真的应该为此揍Dean一拳。

      他们找了一家餐馆随便地打发了午饭，期间Sam一直为他们没有蔬菜沙拉的提供而抱怨不已。整个中午他们就一直这么坐着，听着对面的舞台上表演的《冰雪奇缘》，Dean差不多对每一句台词都提出了批评，Sam所需要做的就是对着他的评论再嘲笑一番，顺带指控一下他盘子里的油炸食物。

      下午的时候天渐渐转阴，Sam头一次开口，提议他们应该去坐一坐旋转吊篮，Dean惊掉了下巴。

      “我就说你是喜欢这里的，Samantha。”他得意地说，在Sam的肩膀上用力拍了一下。

      “是啊，如果我没有一进门就被一个小丑迎面递飞吻的话。”Sam咕哝着，这个见闻成了他们走向游乐设施的那段路上Dean全部的笑料。

      走进闸门的时候Sam立刻就后悔了，因为除了几对明显在热恋中的情侣之外，剩下的成年人都领着他们的孩子。而他和Dean站在门口，像两座滑稽的巨型雕像。

      “呃，Dean？”Sam拉了拉Dean的袖子，试图挽回这一切，“我们走吧？这太蠢了，我们已经太老了——”

      “别呀。”Dean说着，拉着他坐进了一个仍在慢悠悠旋转的热气球形座椅。有几个路人朝他们投来好奇的、探寻一般的目光，Sam瞪了回去，却在这个巨大的东西开始带着他和Dean一圈圈转的时候悄悄地低下了头。

      他竭力不去看Dean的眼睛，以免做出什么他可能会后悔的事情。暖悠悠的风吹过他们的头发和衣领，Sam几乎不记得他的生命中曾有过这样慰藉而慵懒的日子，这样曾经燃尽生命也换不来的片刻安宁，什么都不需要干，只是看着远山在云朵间进出。他和Dean的生活里除了鲜血与苦痛，好像其它的所有东西都在古早之前被透支了个干净。微笑的权利被剥夺，有的时候连眼泪都不被允许。

      等到吊篮停下，Dean轻轻地叫他“Sammy”来提醒他该下去了的时候，他的手指擦过了Sam的，后者下意识地一愣。他紧跟着想要跳下去，然后就大叫起来了——那个座椅忽然要命地一晃，Sam踉跄了一下，差点跌倒在里面，狼狈地咒骂着。

      “你最好没有在跳下来的时候蹬了那玩意儿一脚，Dean，你没有——？”Dean又一轮的大笑充分证实了Sam的猜想，又一次地，可这回Sam都已经没力气再反驳他了。

      “你笑吧。”他摇了摇头，一股情绪悄悄地涌上来。Dean走开了一会儿，回来的时候拿着两个比他们的脑袋还要长的冰淇淋。

      Sam闷闷地接过了他那一份，一声不吭地吞下甜丝丝的奶油。吵闹的笑声好像忽然间离他们很远，就像他们现在与他们所属于的那个世界很远那样，有那么远。Sam吃完了他的，将包装壳丢进垃圾桶，转过头就看到Dean正在舔他嘴唇上的奶油。

      “别舔了。”Sam下意识地说。Dean根本不理他，甚至故意伸长了舌头，慢慢地、一寸寸地、滑过湿润饱满的嘴唇——

      “我说别舔了！”Sam警告，然后不等Dean动作，他已经走过去，把嘴唇贴上了Dean的。

 

      Agawam的上空乌云密布。Dean揪着Sam胸前的衬衫，偏过头去冲着正往外呲着水的cooling station点了点。Sam立刻就知道他是什么意思了。

      “不要，Dean。”他说，惊恐地看着明晃晃的微笑在Dean脸上越发扩大，好像仍旧有阳光照耀着他一样，那让Sam同时也很想亲吻他的头发，“Dean...马上要下雨了，我可不想湿透了回家。”

      “来嘛，Sammy。”Dean说，笑得更开了，他一把搂过Sam的脖子在他嘴唇上亲了一下，听见他弟弟倒抽冷气的声音，“我们可以干点别的。”

      在Sam来得及说出拒绝的话之前，Dean已经把舌头伸进他嘴里了，它像一条滑溜溜的蛇一样色情地在上颚处滑动，甜蜜的枫糖浆的味道流进了Sam的喉咙，那让他有种错觉他哥哥尝起来也会有这么甜。他的手指摸索着抬起Dean的下颌用力吻回去，牙齿报复性地咬着柔软丰满的唇瓣，直到Dean闷闷地哼了一声。

      “这一下是为了你刚刚把那个见鬼的玩具塞到我脖子里。”Sam贴着他说道，舌尖沿着Dean形状优美的嘴唇舔来舔去，直到它泛起润泽而漂亮的水光，并且愈发显得红艳艳的。他听见周围几个人的惊呼，想着待会儿会不会有人来大喝着把他们赶走。不过管他呢，同性恋婚姻都合法了。Sam不知道他是怎么想到这个的，他觉得他今天一定是棉花糖吃多了。他才不会和Dean结婚呢，呸。仅仅是让这个可能性在脑海里成形就已经让Sam的脸颊像着火一样地红了起来。

      “想什么呢，Sammy？”Dean问道，伸手摸了摸Sam的脸，满怀喜爱地盯着那淡粉色的红晕，伸出指尖碰了碰，Sam脸红得更厉害了，“你知道你烧得跟个口红一样了，是吧？我一定要选购一支，mhhm...你真可爱，弟弟。”最后一句话充满温柔，那让Dean的眼睛看上去闪闪发光，有通透的翡翠那么亮，那么绿，无比美丽地被遮盖在长睫毛投下的阴影里，还又深邃又清澈。他从没见过Dean的眼睛有这么明亮过，像很少的几次Sam亲手放到圣诞树顶的星星那么明亮。太美了。

      他们好像忽然间就走到了栅栏后面的草地上，远远地离开了人群。Sam亲吻着他的哥哥，把手伸进他的衬衫里摸索，掐着他的乳头，听见Dean细细的惊呼。他解开Dean廉价衬衫的扣子，露出他修长漂亮的身体，因为覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水而显得白皙耀目。Dean搂住了他的脖子，让他们的下身蹭在一起，Sam不确定他们谁的呻吟声更大一点。

      “你是计划好的吗？”Sam拉开Dean的牛仔裤拉链，责问道。他哥哥没有回答，只是从口袋里抽出润滑剂递给他，“哦，你一定是了，老天。”

      他握住Dean的性器，快速地撸动了几下。Sam漂亮的手指完全地包裹住跳动的柱身，指甲轻轻划过顶端的裂口，透明的前液顺着他的指缝流下。“Mhhm，Dean......”他说着低下头把Dean含进嘴里，感觉到坚硬的冠状头部已经顶到了他的喉咙。

      “老天，Sammy......”Dean喘息着，身体偶尔抽动一下，像脱了水的鱼。Sam温热的口腔紧贴着他性器的底部缓缓吞吐，舌头紧贴着贲起的青筋。

      他没用多久就射了，注视着精液顺着Sam薄而柔软的嘴唇滑落，这场景让他罪恶得仿佛他应该再在地狱待个八十多年。而Sam伸手摸了摸自己的嘴。

      “舔它。”Sam说道，沾了精液的手指敲打着Dean的嘴唇，直到它柔顺地张开，将他的手指完美地含进去，温热的舌尖溜过他手指的侧面与敏感的连接处，Sam发出一声叹息，抽出手指，Dean眨了眨眼睛，仿佛才意识到他刚刚把自己的精液弄到了草坪上。

      “我们会被罚款吗，Sammy？”Dean喘息着问道，由着Sam将他翻过去，那双艺术家一样的好看的手握住了他的臀瓣，揉捏着结实挺翘的臀肉，指甲划过光洁柔软的皮肤带来一阵细细的刺痛。

      “闭嘴，Dean。”Sam恼火地说道，在他屁股上拍了一下，Dean浑身一颤。

      “你这个小变态，Sammy，你把我当成个充气玩具——ugh！”这句换来了更用力的一下，Dean痛得呜咽出声，脊背却却止不住地向后拱起，像是想要更近地贴近Sam，贴近他给的一切。

      “你永远也不知道什么时候该说话，什么时候不该，是吧，Dean？”Sam在他耳边说道，声音听上去低沉而愉悦。Dean发出一句咒骂，在尖锐的痛楚又一次降落在柔软的皮肤上的时候戛然而止，变成了含混的抽噎：“S-Sammy....疼......”

      “Shhh，没事的。”Sam亲吻着他的脖子后面，然后很缓慢地，Dean感觉到细长的指尖沿着臀缝摸索，缓缓地触碰到紧致褶皱的入口。他本能地瑟缩了，肩胛骨耸起成宽阔优美的形状，如同那个山峦一般层叠起伏。Sam贴在他耳边安慰着，手指一点点穿过紧缩的肌肉环，像灼烫柔软的内里探去。Dean眨掉眼睛里的汗水，他的视野因为兴奋而刺痛无比。

      “没事的，Dean，放松…”Sam轻柔地亲吻着他光滑而美丽地舒展开来的脊背，另一只手在他后腰处漂亮的凹陷附近流连。Dean紧绷的身体逐渐臣服，不再紧紧地箍着Sam的手指。冰凉的润滑剂从泛红的穴口处流淌下来，粘在翘起的草叶上。Sam着迷地看着它。

      “我觉得我们会被罚款的，Dean。”他说，一边塞进第二根手指，在湿滑的甬道里分剪着，它天鹅绒一样火热柔软地包裹住它们。

Dean呻吟了一声，用手挡住了脸。

      Sam笑了起来，指尖向更深处探索着，拂过Dean的前列腺，他哥哥骤地颤抖起来，迸出了一声尖叫，后背的皮肤泛起了漂亮的粉红。Dean再一次地硬了。他的性器慢慢地抬头，随着Sam故意地擦过那一点而变得愈发挺立。他慢慢屈起膝盖，将臀部往Sam手里送去，像动物那样发出急促的、压抑的喘息声，夹杂着Sam的名字，模模糊糊地碎在齿间。

      “会让你在我的阴茎上尖叫着高潮的，Dean。”Sam说，为此感到一阵头晕目眩——他从没尝试着说过这种下流话，而这让他的血液急促流动，像是要沸腾一般，从Dean呜咽的方式里来看，他知道Dean也是的。

      “Sammy…p-please，”Dean把那个名字咬在舌尖，随着Sam将手覆上他腰部敏感脆弱的皮肤而颤抖不已。同时他弟弟的手指还在他的后穴里深埋着，偶尔微微弯曲，带来一股让他几乎要晕过去的快感，混杂着饱胀的疼痛。

      Sam抽出手指，带出一阵粘腻水声，让Dean的脸颊直接烧了起来。他本来不会为这个感到半点为难的，可是一想到，一想到他是怎样把自己完全地暴露在阳光里，暴露在Sam的视线里袒露无遗，他下意识地把脸埋进手臂，直到Sam轻轻地告诉他让他翻过身来。

      Dean含混着发出一个“不”，摇了摇头，想要蜷缩起来。他颤巍巍的性器因此疼痛不已。他感觉到Sam停住了——他搞砸了一切——而紧接着，Sam的手指来到他的下颌，抬起了他的脸颊。

      Dean呜咽了一声：“Sammy.....”

      “没事的，Dean，告诉我你想要我干什么。”Sam喘得厉害，衬衫湿透了紧贴在身上，勾勒出他漂亮的腰线。他低着头，长长的棕色头发垂下一线阴影，让他榛绿的眼睛更加浓郁深沉，眼底胶着灿金色的光点。

      “想要你操我，Sammy，求你了......”Dean开口，他甚至还没说完，就感觉到一双手握住他的腰，将他抱坐起来。阳光毫无保留地在Dean的睫毛上跳跃，涂抹他俊秀的侧脸，染上华美的金色，仿佛下一秒他整个人就会炽烈地燃烧起来，化成一地飞灰。

      Sam抓住他，性器对准Dean被完美扩张了的穴口，撑开湿软的内壁慢慢滑了进去，直直地陷进最深处，让Dean呻吟出声。灼热的痛楚随着Sam缓慢的律动而渐渐消失。Sam亲吻着他的手腕内侧，握住Dean的一根手指，含在嘴里轻轻地咬了咬。

      “操！”Dean下意识地抽颤了一下，一股酥麻顺着纤细的血管涌入脑海。而与此同时，Sam将他撑起来一点，又猛地按住他的肩膀让他狠狠地坐在坚硬的性器上，粗大的头部无比准确地撞上他的前列腺，他差点就这么射出来。

      “Shhh…”他下意识地在Dean嘴唇上吮出一个响亮的吻，在舌尖上尝到汗水的咸涩。他把Dean从草地上拽起来，手掌紧箍着他细瘦的腰将他抬起来，坚硬的性器顺势滑出了光滑滚烫的肠道；Dean咬着自己的食指，因为突然的空虚而发出低声的啜泣。他看上去真漂亮——那么漂亮，暴露在阳光里，汗水给他纤薄的皮肤镀上一层光芒。他雕刻一般精巧的锁骨像一件浑然天成的艺术品，就等着Sam的牙齿来镌上最后一个名章。

      “操，操你的，Sam——ugh......”后穴里无比清晰的摩擦让Dean下意识地松开了紧咬的嘴唇，周身滚过一阵可怕的战栗，他觉得他的脑浆都快被Sam干出来了。他弟弟毫不留情地操着他，每一下都狠狠地碾过他脆弱的内壁，撑开每一寸细小的褶皱。

      “能感受到吗，Dean，你那么紧......”Sam抓住他的手向他身后摸去，指尖碰到被扩张到极致的紧绷着的穴口，它紧紧地绞着Sam的性器，将它吞得更深。Dean在自己的手指被迫触碰到敏感刺痛的肌肉环的时候一下子惊叫出声，发出一声哽咽：“不....别—别，Sammy！”他尖锐地抽着气，后穴收得更紧。猛然间，像是水彩扩散，Sam的瞳色沉淀出柔和饱满的深色。

      他握住Dean的髋部开始冲撞。Dean咬着嘴唇呜咽了一声，手指捏紧了Sam的前臂，一线闪着耀目光泽的汗水像珠子似的滑过他挺秀的鼻梁，流进张开的红肿嘴唇里。Dean侧过脑袋，修长的脖子展露无遗，而他在Sam粗鲁地抽出去又猛地一下子使劲撞进来的时候倏地向后仰去，从下颌到脖颈拉出一道优美的弧线，汗水在白皙的皮肤上滚动干涸。Sam低下头咬住乌青的血管，隔着紧绷着的皮肤，他清晰地感觉出Dean的脉搏在他的齿间充满活力地跳动着。他咬得更加用力，汗水的咸涩如此深沉地渗进喉咙。他听到Dean的抽噎声：“Sammy......”

      “来吧，Dean。”Sam低声说道，随着最后一下用力的撞击，Dean尖叫了出来。

      高潮的那一刻Sam张开手臂，任由Dean近乎本能般温顺地偎进他的怀抱，像只毛茸茸的小动物那样把脸埋在他的颈窝。Sam梳理着他脑后短短的暗金色短发，它们汗湿而柔软地擦过指尖，而他的额头轻轻与Dean的贴在一起。他长长的眼睫毛像蝴蝶翘起的羽状翅膀，末端被汗水洇成溶化的金色，慢慢地、一下一下地刷过Sam的锁骨。他哥哥的眼睛涣散地睁大，像是最深邃的湖水，又像是最美丽的星云，流转间清凌凌地凝固住最后一缕阳光留下的金色光彩。

      Dean完全地软化下来，任由Sam扶住他，一点点在他体内持续地抽插。有那么一瞬间，他的眼前只有白色的光点，烟花一样地旋转着，直到他在这一片眩晕中看到Sam的眼睛。Sam细密的眼睫毛上点缀着透明的汗水，在他低下头的时候抬起眼睛来凝视着他。透过干涸的光影与晚风，透过沉沉的暮色，透过这么多年来的存亡生死与颠沛流离，在一片寂静中静静地注视着他。

      Dean哽住了。他听到喃喃着说：“没事的，Sammy，I’ve got’cha”，然后俯身亲吻那双榛色的、温热的眼睛。紧接着，Sam也高潮了。他发出一声轻轻的低呼，慢慢地软化下来，同时伸出手将Dean拉进一个湿润的吻。

      Sam贴近他，将他抱进怀里，Dean转过去亲吻他的嘴唇，用力地咬下去，腥甜的血液的味道灌入喉咙。他弟弟抚摸着他的后颈，默许了他的行为，舌尖偶尔探向Dean的，更多时候他们只是贴着，互相摩挲着对方汗湿的皮肤，身体无比完美地相契在一起。

      慢慢地，Dean在Sam怀里蜷缩起来，懒洋洋地蹭了蹭Sam的脖子，暗金色的短发湿淋淋地浸满了汗水。他们靠在一起，感受着温暖的晚风倦怠地拂过赤裸的皮肤。

      远处灯火熹微，人声鼎沸，旋转木马的乐声像清脆的八音盒一样飘向渐渐暗下来的天空。Dean又往他身边挤了挤，紧紧地贴着自己的弟弟。他感到Sam细长的手指穿过他的头发，每一下都仿佛是在说，你是我哥哥，而我那么爱你……Dean微笑了，潮水一样的疲倦与雾蒙蒙的慰藉一波一波地从心底堆积。这片刻的平静对于他们来说就像个童话故事一样，而他愿意就此死去。

 

      傍晚的时候下起了雨，Dean极不情愿地套上黏糊糊的衣服，Sam买了一把那种傻乎乎的大伞，上面画着一堆花里胡哨的卡通人物。他在Dean嘲笑他只有三岁的时候气冲冲地撑开了伞（大得能够装下他们两个人），刹那间，整个世界寂静下来。

      Dean，他那比他矮了三英寸的哥哥，从伞底下抬头看着他，睫毛上还挂着一滴晶莹的雨水。

      “回家?”Dean静悄悄地问。

      “嗯，回家。”Sam说，雨水降落在天蓝色的伞面上，像某种奇异的鼓点。

      他看着Dean，想要再亲一亲他。他还没来得及动弹，紧接着，生平第一次，Dean Winchester踮起了脚，亲吻了自己的弟弟。

      Sam搂过他，雨伞自手中倾斜，一串水珠因此滑落在地，溅起了透明的涟漪。

 

      End


End file.
